I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby
by xoxoZanna
Summary: "You know what I want." Rose glared up at him. He looked at her confused. "I want you" She declared.   "Come on you know I'm not a relationship guy." Jason said loosening his grip on her. He looked horrified that she would even suggest such a thing.


Rose sat silently on the rooftop beside Jason, overlooking the city. She was leaning against him, both of their legs dangling over the ledge of the building. The sun had long past set, in fact it had to be nearly eight or nine pm is Rose were to guess.

"So that's it then?" Jason asked numbly. They had just finished building down a building for the not-first time. Supposedly, the first few (hundred) times they commited arson it had been enjoyable and thrilling. Now it just seemed like the same old Saturday night routine.

"Yep." Rose said matter of factly. There was no denying their source of excitement was no longer exciting.

"So no one got out alive." He looked at her to confirm his statement.

"Not a soul besides us. And this time you didn't do something dumb like give us three seconds to run out while the damn thing exploded behind us." She gave him a confident smirk.

"And the cops?" Jason asked dismissing her sentence, continuing down his mental check-list.

Rose looked up at him and batted her lashes. "Were the cops out tonight? I didn't even see one." Jason rolled his eyes at her and she turned her head back to look at the city smugly.

"And you?" He asked. It took Rose a moment to come up with a sarcastic responce, but instead she settled for an answer to a different question.

"Who? Me?" Rose asked placing her hand on her chest and sounding innocent. "Why, I'm Ravager, I kick ass with two katanas and play by my own morals, and if I decide someone needs to die then I'll make it happen." She said falsetto.

"I know who you are one-eyed skank, I meant injury report, are you hurt at all?" He pushed her and she would have fallen off the roof had he not grabbed her before she could.

"Nary a scratch captain." Rose said bitterly letting out a deep sigh. She fought the urge to hit him and instead simply crossed her arms, but still leaned against him.

Jay wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer with a chuckle. "Atta girl." He said, his voice a whisper in her ear. Rose turned her head up just in time to meet his lips. The kiss didn't last long and Rose only had enough time to place her hand on his shoulder before they pulled apart. "That was one of those heat of the moment things." Jason clarified pushing her hand off of his shoulder.

"It always is." Rose said coldly. She tried to move away but his arm was still around her and his grip was tighter than she'd expected. After a brief struggle he had her facing him, tightly gripping both of her upper arms.

"What do you want from me Rose?" Jason asked staring into her eye.

"Wel lfor one you're hurting me." She said trying to pull away. Jay didn't loosen his grip at all and Rose knew if she ended up with bruises from his grip later she was going to punch him. "I don't want anything from you, you're the one who won't let me go." Rose mumbled irritably.

"Damn right and I won't let go until you tell me the truth."

"You know what I want." Rose glared up at him. He looked at her confused. "I want /you/" She declared.

"Come on you know I'm not a relationship guy." Jason said loosening his grip on her. He looked horrified that she would even suggest such a thing.

Rose knew she should drop the matter but she couldn't. Bad idea on her part, but Rose always had a problem going too far with things. "That's right, Jason Todd and his commitment issues." She said looking him dead in the eye, not moving.

"Commitment issues?" He let go of her completley and Rose had to get her balance back in order to not fall off the roof. "You're one to talk, you were still datiing Superjerk the first night we were together... Or was it Little Bird you were with?"

Rose frowned. "And? I broke things off with both of them. I don't speak to either of them. Yet I'm still with you... Sounds like I've made up my mind." She said bluntly.

Jay stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not boyfriend material." He stated.

Rose scoffed and rolled her eye. "Whatever, be a pissy little man-bitch all you want." She tried not to let her hurt show on her face. It wasn't entirely a rejection but it still felt like it.

After a few minutes in silence Jason groaned. "You know, I'm not gonna be a Casanova, and I'm never going to be." He sighed. "There's not going to be any hand holding, I'm not going to kiss your forehead or cheek, and if you think you're going to hear the 'I love' out of me without it being followed by 'murder' you're mental."

Rose took note of these things. "So what you're saying is you're not going to be romantic and you're not going to tell me you love me, even though we both pretty much know the truth?" She asked with a smirk.

Jason shot her a warning look and Rose dropped the smirk. "Yes, do you think you can handle that?" He asked.

Rose thought this over for a moment. "And what happens should you fall in love with me." She knew the odds of that happening were like... None. But she couldn't help irritate him just a little bit more.

"We'll burn that bridge when we cross it or something."

"Fine." She said looking up at him almost in a new way. It only took a few seconds for their lips to meet again. This time they didn't pull away so soon.

When Jason finally did pull away he looked her up and down. "I think I left something at home, care to steal another cab with me to get there?" In a moment Rose would never forget he smiled a genuine non-smirk at her.

"Whatever you say, boyfriend." She matched his honest smile. He rolled his eyes and stood up before flipping off the building, landing gracefully below. She shook her head. "Show off." Rose mumbled before following him down.

They exchanged one last smile but neither of their's were quite innocent. As they headed out of the alleyway to the main road to find a suitable vehicle to steal it was obvious how they would be spending the rest of their night. And for once Jay let Rose drive home.


End file.
